The present invention relates to devices for holding shower accessories, such as for example hand-held showers, etc.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Some known devices include a so-called suction cup which is attachable under the action of suction to a supporting wall and carries a holding element which holds an accessory. It is believe that the existing devices of this type can be further improved.